


Sleep Is For The Weak

by Maximumjinx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Multi, One Shot, Other, Reveal, Reveal Fic, Two Shot, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximumjinx/pseuds/Maximumjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was running on zero sleep, empty cans of energy drinks, and sheer dwindling will power when she came to class. Tikki had warned her that being Ladybug would take up most of her time, but Marinette refused to let her grade drop because of it. Which led to staying up all night to finish homework, and half awake encounters with her classmates. Really who could blame her for sleepily responding to a voice that was oh so similar to her kitty cat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao this is short and bleh

Marinette didn't really understand how she even was able to make it to her seat in class when she was sure she had her eyes entirely closed on the walk to school. Another week spent fighting akumas had pushed off her school work to the last minute, and ignoring Tikki's warnings for sleep, Marinette persevered in completing everything by the next day. Of course she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, and was close to becoming proclaimed legally dead as she sprawled her arms on the wooden table not caring who saw her in such an odd state.

"Girl, why don't you ever just _sleep?_ " Alya shook her head at her best friend, sighing a quiet breath of amusement as she wrapped her coat around the poor girl's shoulder. Marinette definitely didn't bother keeping her eyes open, but she did hear the conversations of her classmates begin to stir as the room filled with students. 

"Sleep is for the weak." She mumbled incoherently, groaning quietly as the seat in front of her was taken by the love of her life, aka famous celebrity model Adrien Agreste. A groan of weak excitement for her crush was all she could muster up this morning, but Alya laughed approvingly nonetheless.

"Nino do you see that? How Alya takes care of Marinette when she's on the edge of death? That's friendship." Adrien grumbled unhappily as he dropped down with just as much energy as the sleep deprived baker's daughter. 

Unknown to Marinette and the rest of his friends, Adrien had also struggled to stay up and finish his school work, of course only being able to fit in a few hours of sleep the night before. Chat Noir patrols and Plagg's constant need for cheese at four in the morning had greatly reduced the blonde boy's threshold of sleep hours. 

"What do you want me to do? Start bringing tea and a neck pillow?"

"It'd be greatly appreciated, yes." Adrien huffed, but smiled nonetheless at his best friend's sarcastic quirk. Nino only laughed heartily as the teacher waltz into the room, beginning class. Eagerly to be promptly ignored, Marinette let herself quietly drift in the space between dreams and reality, snuggling securely into her arms with eyes snapped shut. 

About half an hour into class, unknown to Marinette, the class topic had changed to Ancient Egypt and the history of feline gods that the people looked up to. Adrien, who had managed to stay awake for this lecture, perked up considerably. 

"Looks like these folks had their _paw_ -orities straight." He said sleepily with an impish grin. Marinette hadn't moved, but only let out an annoyed huff at the remark, starting to sense that she was waking up from blissful purgatory. 

"These cat gods sure do sound _claw_  some, but I bet some of the pharaohs were starting to begin   _feline_ a little jealous." He only grew more awake as his material began to grow. This was probably the best lesson he's learned since he started public school. Now only Marinette could groan, quietly muttering 'Shut up'. Just loud enough for her surrounding friends to hear. 

Adrien didn't let the remark phase him however, already with nerves of steel from his Lady's constant snappish attitude whenever he began to feel his punny side coming on. Alya however, frowned at her best friend, looking carefully between Marinette who still had her face buried deep between her the crooks of her arms, and Adrien staring off into space not even absorbing the lesson anymore. No, now he was quickly thinking up more jokes relating to the topic at hand. 

"I bet all other gods were  _fur_ ious that they didn't get as much attention.  Not that I could blame them. Who could compete with a creature as  _purr_ fect and  _cat_ astic as a kitty!"

"God _damn it_ Chat, if you don't shut the hell up and let me sleep-!" Marinette roared, sitting straight as an arrow with bloodshot eyes, stifled hair and pure  _fury._ She quickly yanked back the blonde haired boy by the collar and leaned over her desk so that her lips just barely brushed his ear continued, "I'll skin you alive and wear you as a coat,  _mon petite minou."_

She not so gently shoved the boy back into his seat and slammed her head back down, ignoring the gaping stares from her classmates and teachers, and quickly fell back into unconsciousness. If she had been able to stay awake though, she would have noticed that her long time crush and wise cracking partner was now fully awake. Eyes blown wide and cheeks tinted red as he sat frozen in his seat, trying to process what the quiet girl behind him had just said. 

_Marinette- and Ladybug-_

_But-_

_and she just-_

Adrien Agreste can only let a small grin slip as he laughed, turning back around to kiss Marinette's sleeping head softly. Ignoring Alya's rounded eyes and Chloe's high pitched protests. He would talk to his lady about their current situation soon enough, but first,

She needed her beauty rest.  
  


	2. Consciousness Is For The Careless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn't really remember what happened, it's all fuzz. One amused cat won't let her hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted a chapter 2?? So lol here ya go.

Marinette woke up to Alya shaking her awake after the final bell rang. And not so carefully either. 

"What the  _hell_ was that?!" Her best friend screeched before Marinette could fully open her eyes. She noticed that the room had already emptied, the students already having taken their chance to leave while Alya was left to, with much difficulty, wake her sleeping friend. 

"What the hell was what? Why are you shouting?" Marinette pouted, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She definitely felt more refreshed, and only slightly guilty for missing a large chunk of lessons. 

"You completely lashed out at Adrien!"

Marinette froze, only glancing at Alya from the corner of her eye. 

"I did  _what?"_

"He was making jokes, which I admit was surprising yeah since the kid doesn't really talk, and you just spurred to life from your coma and basically threatened to  _skin him alive_." Alya waved her arms frantically in the air, adding her flare of dramatics as she usually did in these situations, "I mean they were pretty lame jokes, but damn Mari you were vicious."

"Oh my god." The blunette groaned, absolutely mortified as she dug her face in her hands. She had snapped at her only chance at true _love?_ This is the last time she'll ever ignore Tikki's warnings, sleep deprivation made Marinette absolutely psychotic. 

"He must hate me, oh my god, Alya. What do I do? He never really spoke to me before but now he'll never look my way, and how can we have three kids and a hamster if he's terrified of me?!"

"Well it would be one awkward wedding." Alya agreed, with a curt nod of sympathy.

"Alya that isn't helping!" How was she ever going to face him again? And what could have been so bad about his jokes that it pushed Marinette off the deep end?

"His reaction is the most confusing part. Who responds to a death threat with a kiss?"

Marinette suddenly raised her head so fast she was afraid she got whiplash.

"Backtrack and playback, he did what now?"

"He smiled all big and kissed your adorable, sleeping head. Didn't even phase him that you basically recreated Satan's descent to the 7 circles of hell just moments before." Alya explained. Marinette felt a flurry of hopeful, yet confused butterflies flutter in her chest.

She inwardly winced,  _bad wording._

"He stuck around a little bit after to class, I think he was waiting for you to wake up, but I guess he was going to be late for a photo shoot and couldn't wait anymore." Marinette felt herself deflate. So she would have to wait until the next day to face certain doom. But of course, that left plenty of time tonight to anxiously pore over every detail of an encounter she can't remember tonight. 

_Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight. Fantastic._

 

 

***

 

As much as Marinette would love to stay in bed feeling sorry for herself, she still had to meet up with Chat for patrol. 

"You might as well get it over with Mari, you'll have plenty of time to lay awake with tantalizing thoughts later." Tikki chirped, cheery as ever. Marinette could only shoot her small kwami a glare before reluctantly transforming. 

At least feeling the wind whip sharply by as she soared through the skyline of Paris, Marinette was able to calm down some. Body fitted tightly in red and black spandex, she made her way to her and Chat's usual meeting spot, her Kitty's eyes lighting up with his usual adoration and something more that she couldn't pin.

" _Bonsoir Chaton._ Looks like you're here pretty early." Ladybug sighed, landing gracefully beside the black leathered hero. Chat only tilted his head to the side, eyes wide with curiosity. 

"Well of course I am, we have a lot to  _chat_ about." He grinned widely, letting out a small contented sigh as he simply stared at his lady. Ladybug definitely felt like something was up, sure her partner was flirtatious at times, but he never really looked at her with the pure bliss he was now. 

She was about to make a snarky retort at the slip of the pun, but instead let out a surprised squeak as she saw Chat make a move to take off his Miraculous.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Ladybug hissed, quickly curling her fingers around his wrist, stopping his motions. He only looked up at her bluebell eyes with concern and confusion. 

"What do you mean? I'm detransforming, Princess." He shrugged, hesitantly trying to take off his ring again. Ladybug only let out a loud yell of protest, trying to keep him from moving any forward. "There's not much point to it now."

"Not much point?" Ladybug didn't understand what the hell was going on, but it was starting to shape into a pretty bad day for the masked hero. "We've been over this Chat, I don't want to know who you are."

"Not know-" Chat stopped himself, pausing to search his Lady's eyes for some indication that this was some sort of joke. He only saw seriousness and determination in her eyes. Now knowing that the same bright blue hue belonged to sweet and kind Marinette, he could only tell that she didn't recall anything from the previous hours.

"Oh my god, you forgot." Chat couldn't help himself, the corners of his mouth started to raise as he watched his partner in amusement. 

Ladybug only gave Chat a look of confused exasperation. 

"How could you forget? Sure you pretty out of it, but that threat was too creatively dark and fierce that I just assumed-" He started to laugh, and Ladybug felt all the color drain from her face.

"You heard about that?" She gasped, quickly pulling her hand back as if she had just touched hot iron. Chat could only laugh louder, wiping tears from his eyes as he watched her expression turn from embarrassement, to angry in a matter of seconds. Who gave him the right to laugh at her? How did he even hear about it?

"Heard about it? Princess, I lived it!" Chat slowly regained his breath, but his wide smile didn't leave his face. "Personally, I think I would look absolutely  _purr_ fect draped on you, my Lady. I know a thing or two about fur coats."

And suddenly with a sharp intake of breath it all came rushing back. Marinette had thought that was a disoriented dream, because there was no possible way that  _Chat Noir_ would show up in her class. 

 _Princess, he called me Princess._ Ladybug thought, all pieces starting to fall into place.  _He only calls Marinette Princess. And if I threatened_ him  _this morning then that means-_

Chat swiftly pulled his ring off, and in a flash of green, stood before her as Adrien Agreste.

"I always knew my puns would do me in sometime." He chuckled softly, still smiling, but now not as wickedly as Chat would, but with gentle charm that made Marinette's heart flutter. "I'm so glad it's you."

Marinette could only feel her transformation wash away as Tikki eagerly rushed out of the earrings to hug a black creature floating by Adrien's shoulder. Tikki showered the kwami with soft kisses and the black mass let out a playful huff of annoyance, before squeezing his counterpart with just as much force and excitement. 

"I-" Marinette was at a loss for words. 

_I can't believe you're Adrien Agreste_

_I can't believe Adrien was flirting with Ladybug this entire time_

_I can't believe I loved that goofball this entire time_

_I can't believe Chat loves me back no matter which side he's looking at_

_**holy crap I can't believe my first kiss was with Adrien freaking Agreste**   
_

"I'm glad it's you too." Marinette finally settled on saying, a small smile spreading across her cheeks and quickly growing. The words had come out a little choked up, but only because of  _course_ she fell in love with her Alley Cat. She just never admitted it until now, but no matter who he was the boy standing in front of her looked at her like she had the all the stars in her eyes, and him like he was the sun. 

They could only embrace, too overwhelmed with emotion to properly speak. He gingerly kissed her forehead, before resting his chin on the top of her head. They were both smiling too widely to kiss anyways, even though they certainly wanted to. 

They stayed there, content in each other's arms. Watching the city bloom with night life as they watched from above. 

Of course until the moment was ruined by a cheeky cat.

"But man, you are  _grouchy_ when you're tired." He bopped her nose playfully and Marinette could only groan, giving the blonde headed boy a light shove.

" _You stupid cat."_


End file.
